The present invention relates to a measurement sliding bearing, and particularly to measurement ball-and-socket bearings, with sliding elements located between the bearing rings and bearing disks.
Single-disk segment thrust bearings are already known with pressure elements for measuring the axial thrust. Both the pressure elements and the thrust segments are located in a common bearing ring mounted on the shaft. It is a disadvantage of these known designs that they comprise a series of individual parts which must be fitted together. In addition, the height of the known arrangements is relatively large so that they cannot be used everywhere. Furthermore, it is difficult to convert a standard bearing into a measurement bearing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact measurement sliding bearing of the above type with reduced height, comprising only relatively few parts.
It is a further object, in addition to the bearing function, to provide a novel construction which can also be used for the accurate measurement of forces, with the sliding elements easily exchanged for force measuring elements.